


Glut

by deathwailart



Series: Aedan Cousland [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's more than he ever thought he'd have.  </p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: glut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glut

It's more than he could have ever dreamed of in the end, perhaps more than Anora could have dreamed of but then she's always been ambitious and it's why he's glad to have Loghain to talk to because Anora doesn't volunteer details of how she was as a girl easily. He's never quite sure why, maybe because it's so tied with Cailan or because of the way he remembers Eamon speaking about her but he wants to know and he doesn't think it's too sneaky of him, to ask Loghain in the odd letter or when they get to see one another.  
  
They see more of him now that they've got a child together because even the Orlesians aren't going to try to come between Loghain Mac Tir and the grandchild he feared might not be.  
  
And Aedan is more than glad that Loghain can't threaten him about that in every letter.  
  
Wardens probably aren't supposed to have as much joy in their lives as Aedan has at present; the Vigil is entering a new age since the defeat of the new Darkspawn that threatened them so swiftly after the Archdemon and the Fifth Blight were defeated. Amaranthine is rebuilding thanks to support sent by Anora to strengthen their ties though the attempts on his life and continuing conspiracies assure him that he's far from forgiven for his actions. There are rumblings of Rendon's old supporters or that Aedan is trying to place himself as some high king – not that he's ever called himself that, he's prince-consort as he's always corrected them and happy to be such – after what he did when he allowed Alistair to be executed and spared Loghain. All that Aedan does though is assure a strong Ferelden for the future.  
  
For Óengus, a fast growing boy who has his dark hair already and his mother's eyes. For the unknown son he'll never see – a part of him will always belong to Morrigan and all this is thanks to her but he does his duty and his duty is here with the Wardens, with this kingdom, with his wife and he knew he wasn't meant to follow her when she left before he could say goodbye and he can't abandon Anora, not when he loves her too and knows the pain she went through with Cailan, having to pretend she saw nothing, divorce looming over her head when year after year went by with no heir. There's a relief in her that they have a son but he told her once before that so long as they were happy and Ferelden safe, so long as _she_ was happy above all other things then everyone else could keep their opinions to themselves and he still means it.  
  
This is all he fought for. Not the titles he won or all the trappings that come with it but Ferelden and how beautiful she is now, with all her scars slowly healing as proof she survived and will only be stronger for it. Highever being rebuilt under his brother's hand. The Wardens no longer viewed with as much suspicion and looked to as guardians at least for now.  
  
Anora, her steady leadership, her warmth and wit and keen mind. Her beauty because all of her is beautiful. Their son who burbles and laughs in Anora's arms when he's not trying to escape to toddle clumsily and who Aedan calls pup because he wants to be the sort of father his own father was.  
  
Anora and that secret smile when she rests her hand on her belly and whispers into his ear that she's sure it's going to be a girl.


End file.
